


Kitties

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Disney Style, Fan Art, Gen, Jaguar!Erik, Sort Of, panther!T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: I drew T'Challa as an actual black panther (as in, the animal) and Erik as an actual jaguar :D





	Kitties

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo....I am working on the fic that I promised y'all but for some reason it's harder than I thought and it's difficult for me to want to finish it :/ But I do plan on posting it, however shitty it turns out to be.
> 
> also, just some FYI, I think Nakia and Okoye and all of the Dora Milaje would probably be lionesses. that'd make sense, lol, like if they were a pride of lionesses. i think that'd be cool.


End file.
